babyeinsteinfandomcom-20200215-history
Baby Einstein: World Animals
World Animals released in 2001 & is the 8th film & some sketches changed in 2004 to all people would take a safari about wild animals in the jungle the ocean & the savannah & Jane the monkey hosts the show Sketches Puppet procession *Warning Screen *This episode starts with a Zorra a bear a giraffe & Jane the Monkey appears on the vine then falls then brings the opening titles. Contradance No 4 Beethoven *Opening titles Contradance No 5 Beethoven *The jungle toys and a monkey playing cymbals banging (replaced by different jungle toys Overture) Janes World *Animal montage The Bartered Bride Overture Smetana Jungle Tour *Jane with a parrot on her head pulls a drawing of a jungle onto the screen with a string. *Animals in the Jungle. Monkey. Tropical Bird. Tiger *The crank of the jack-in-the-box is turned, causing a tiger to pop out. *Jane walks seeing tiger pawprints scared and stands back She roars, laughs, and pulls a string until a picture of tiger stripes appears on screen *A photo of a tiger appears on the screen with the word tiger. *Music video: Tiger (Peer Gynt, Hall of the Mountain King, Grieg) *A girl with a tiger hat and roars. *Tropical Bird *2 bird ball drops *Jane appears with a magnifying glass watches tropical bird tracks walk by and squawks. *A photo of 2 tropical birds appear on the screen with the word tropical bird. *Music video: Tropical Bird (The Bartered Bride, Polka, Smetana) *Hopping parrot *Monkey *A blue monkey puppet appears on the banana peel. *Jane appears on the screen seeing monkey handprints she slips on the banana peel & pops up She makes monkey chatterings and pulls a string. *A photo of 2 monkeys appear on the screen with the word monkey. *Music video: Monkey (The Bartered Bride, Skocna, Smetana) *3 wind-up monkeys playing glockenspiels while a kid wearing a monkey costume. *2 monkeys are having a banana split A monkey gets a bowl with a banana chocolate strawberry & vanilla ice cream Whipped cream goes down on the ice cream & a monkey puts a cherry on top. Ocean Tour *Jane pulls a drawing of a ocean onto the screen with a string. *Animals in the Ocean. Fish. Dolphin. Sea Turtle. *A sea turtle in red and yellow blowing bubbles (replaced by a green sea turtle dancing) *Jane appears on the screen seeing bubbles. *A photo of a sea turtle appear on the screen with the word sea turtle. *Music video: Sea Turtle (Deep Blue Sea, Moss) *A photo of 2 dolphins appear on the screen with the word dolphin. *Music video: Dolphin (Deep Blue Sea, Moss) *A photo of a clownfish appear on the screen with the word fish. *Music video: Fish (Deep Blue Sea, Moss) *Jumping dolphins *Jane is fishing until a fish puppet appears and spits on her, until they scream. Savannah Tour *Jane wearing a hat and glasses pulls a drawing of a savannah onto the screen with a string. *Animals on the Savannah. Giraffe. Lion. Elephant. *Walking elephant and trumpets 3 times *Jane appears until she seeing elephant footprints. She trumpets louder and pulls a string. *A photo of an elephant appear on the screen with the word elephant. *Music video: Elephant (Symphony No. 4, Italian, Mendelssohn) *A baby wearing an elephant costume, rattling. *Giraffe *Giraffe cone puppets *Jane appears until she sees giraffe hoof prints and she paints giraffe spots. *A photo of a giraffe appear on the screen with the word giraffe. *Music video: Giraffe (Symphony No. 9, New World, Dvorak) *A baby wearing a giraffe costume with a G.G. Giraffe toy. *Lion *A lion puppet with a popper plane flies by. *Jane appears with Zorra. In the 1st time she barks like a dog. In the 2nd time she neighs like a horse. In the 3rd time she quacks like a duck and the lion puppet roars & Jane roars and Zorra pulls a string. *A photo of a lion appear on the screen with the word lion. *Music video: Lion (The Moldau, Smetana) *A toy animal train until a lion puppet chases a toy animal train two times. Until the lion puppet is on the caboose. *Zorra roars until Georgia appears Georgia grows taller and Zorra & Georgia walk by Finale: Jane's Friends & The Precious Pillow *Animals in My World/End Credits (Medley, Smetana) *The bear & fox puppets are getting ready for bed until they fight the pillow. *A Message from Julie Clark and Kyle Kratt *Baby Dolittle 2 Toy Chest Characters *Jane the Monkey *Zorra the Lion *Fox *Bear *Georiga the Giraffe *Fishhy the Fish Trivia/Goofs *This is Jane the Monkey's second appearance. The first was Baby Shakespeare *In Baby Einstein: Neighborhood Animals there were four animal sections: (house, yard, farm & river) But in this video, there were only three: (jungle, ocean & savanna) Julie Clark confirmed this is because World Animals was supposed to have a fourth section: Forest Animals. *This is Jane the Monkey's children Da Vinci & Mimis first appearance. They later host Baby Da Vinci i in 2004. *The G.G. Giraffe was previously seen on Baby Bach *In the beginning, where Jane pulls in the picture of the jungle with string, you briefly could see both the puppeteer's arm and head peek out from the bottom of the screen (possibly Julie Aigner-Clark?) *The reason why the Bear and Fox puppets make small cameos are because Julie confirmed there was originally a 4th section: Forest which would consist of Fox, Squirrel, and Bear. Category:Episodes Category:Animals